André Savard
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Temiscaming, PQ, CAN | career_start = 1973 | career_end = 1985 | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 1973 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | wha_draft = 3rd overall | wha_draft_year = 1973 | wha_draft_team = Quebec Nordiques | image = Andresavard.jpg | image_size = 170px | nickname = }} André Savard (born September 2, 1953, in Temiscaming, Quebec) is a retired former professional ice hockey centre. Playing career He won the Memorial Cup with the Remparts in 1971. Savard played 790 National Hockey League games for the Boston Bruins, Buffalo Sabres and Quebec Nordiques. He was drafted sixth overall in the 1973 NHL Amateur Draft by the Boston Bruins. He tallied 482 points (211 goals, 271 assists) during his career. He served as head coach of the Quebec Nordiques. Savard was also a scout for the Ottawa Senators from 1994–1999 before being named an assistant coach for Ottawa. He was the general manager of the Montreal Canadiens from November 20, 2000, until the end of the 2002–2003 regular season when he stepped aside to allow Bob Gainey to come in as general manager. His tenure as GM was too short to fully evaluate, but Savard is generally credited with his success in drafting a number of quality prospects which Gainey inherited. He then spent the following three years as Montreal's assistant GM. He was hired as an assistant coach for the Pittsburgh Penguins on July 3, 2006 (ironically working under head coach Michel Therrien, whom he had fired while GM of Montreal). Career statistics --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1969-70 Quebec Remparts QMJHL 56 23 60 83 126 -- -- -- -- -- 1970-71 Quebec Remparts QMJHL 61 50 89 139 150 14 9 17 26 56 1971-72 Quebec Remparts QMJHL 33 32 46 78 103 -- -- -- -- -- 1972-73 Quebec Remparts QMJHL 56 67 84 151 147 -- -- -- -- -- 1973-74 Boston Bruins NHL 72 16 14 30 39 16 3 2 5 24 1974-75 Boston Bruins NHL 77 19 25 44 45 3 1 1 2 2 1975-76 Boston Bruins NHL 79 17 23 40 60 12 1 4 5 9 1976-77 Buffalo Sabres NHL 80 25 35 60 30 6 0 1 1 2 1977-78 Buffalo Sabres NHL 80 19 20 39 40 6 0 0 0 4 1978-79 Buffalo Sabres NHL 65 18 22 40 20 3 0 2 2 2 1979-80 Rochester Americans AHL 25 11 17 28 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1979-80 Buffalo Sabres NHL 33 3 10 13 16 8 1 1 2 2 1980-81 Buffalo Sabres NHL 79 31 43 74 63 8 4 2 6 17 1981-82 Buffalo Sabres NHL 62 18 20 38 24 4 0 1 1 5 1982-83 Buffalo Sabres NHL 68 16 25 41 28 10 0 4 4 8 1983-84 Quebec Nordiques NHL 60 20 24 44 38 9 3 0 3 2 1984-85 Quebec Nordiques NHL 35 9 10 19 8 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL totals 790 211 271 482 411 85 13 18 31 77 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL Pct Result 1985-86 Fredericton Express AHL Head coach 80 35 37 8 0 0.487 Lost in round 1 1986-87 Fredericton Express AHL Head coach ------- Replaced mid-season ------- 1987-88 Quebec Nordiques NHL Head coach 80 32 43 5 0 0.431 Out of Playoffs 1992-93 Quebec Nordiques NHL Assistant coach 1993-94 Quebec Nordiques NHL Assistant coach 1999-00 Ottawa Senators NHL Assistant coach 2006-07 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL Assistant coach 2007-08 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL Assistant coach 2008-09 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL Assistant coach ------- Replaced mid-season ------- External links * Category:Born in 1953 Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Quebec Nordiques (WHA) draft picks Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Quebec Remparts players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:World Hockey Association first round draft picks Category:Fredericton Express coaches